Confessions
by KibaKakashiGaaraFan
Summary: KankuroXKiba; KibaXKankuro;Yaoi; Lemons; Mature language; Kiba Inuzuka has a crush on Kankuro. But he's too shy to confess his feelings. Will he ever tell Kankuro his emotions? (Yes, The description sucks. I hope you'll read this anyways.)
1. Chapter 1- My crush

Hello! This is my first fan fiction on this website. I have a Wattpad account. If you could, please read my stories there. My name is KakashiGaaraKibaFAN. I have wrote 2 stories so far.

The fanfiction website is so confusing. If someone reads this, help me out? Wattpad is way more simpler. _

My first KIba X Kankuro fan fiction. I totally ship these two. My first lemon, too. I read fan fiction and it doesn't go the way I wanted it to be and I get upset. So let's get started. Hope you like it

**Kiba POV:**

I was woken by the warm tongue of my dog, Akamaru. Since he was so big now and was sitting on me, I was suffocating. "A-Akamaru," I managed to say, "Please get off me…"

He whined and got off the bed. I exhaled and got off the bed. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 7:00am. 'One hour left until school starts' I stretched as I was walking and Akamaru followed me until I reached the bathroom. I pat his head and went inside the bathroom.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face. 'I'm so tired…' I frowned, looking at myself in the mirror. 'I hate Mondays…But…At least I get to see him…' I smiled to myself, thinking at the special guy.

The special guy Kiba was thinking about was Kankuro. He had a huge crush on him since he saw him during their freshman year. Now he was a sophomore and Kankuro still didn't know about how Kiba felt about him.

(By the way, Kiba lives alone. I don't want all the fuss with his mom and sister) I walked out of the bathroom and saw Akamaru waiting outside the door, as usual. "Come on, boy." He barked and we went downstairs, racing who would get to the kitchen faster. It was a tie.

"Good job, Akamaru" I praised him. I gave him his dog food and water. He happily ate while I was eating cereal since I was too lazy to cook.

When I finished eating, I grabbed my book bag and said good bye to Akamaru. As I was walking down the sidewalk, I saw Naruto.

"Yo! Naruto!" I greeted him. He looked back and smiled. 'He's cute' I smirked. But Gaara had already gotten dibs on Naruto and both were currently dating.

"Where's Gaara?" I asked Naruto. I saw him pout a little. "He already went to school…without me…"Naruto hesitantly added the last part. "He's been avoiding me these days." Naurto looked at me with sad eyes. "Did I do something wrong, Kiba?" I shook my head. "Not that I know of, but if you really want to know, talk to him about it." Naruto smiled. "Yeah. I should do that."

He slyly looked at me. "Soooo…Have you been talking to Kankuro these days…?" I felt a chill up my spine. My face grew hot. "N…o…" I whispered. He put his arm around my shoulder. "Don't worry about it. You should at least talk to him and before you know it, you'll be fucking him in your room." I felt my face become hotter. "Naruto!" I almost shouted. We were in front of the school now, so Naruto took this chance to run away. I growled at him, baring my fangs.

My anger quickly went away and I headed inside the school. I bumped into someone while looking at the floor, thinking about Kankuro. 'This smell, I know this smell…' I looked up and Kankuro was staring at me with wide eyes. My face grew hot, but I tried to seem casual.

"Sorry, Kankuro." I was panicking. Kankuro was still staring at me. "Hey. Are you ok? You're red." I wasn't listening. 'His voice…It's so soothing…' Kankuro waved his hand in front of my face. "Hellloooo. Is someone there…?" I snapped out of my thoughts. "Ah. Sorry. See you." I quickly went around him and headed to my first period class.

The thing was, Kankuro was in all of Kiba's classes, so Kankuro went in the direction Kiba went, making things more difficult for Kiba.

Kakashi was sitting on his chair, chuckling as he read his perverted book. I rolled my eyes. 'Pervert.'

I sat near the window while Kankuro sat next to me. Class started and I took a quick glance at Kankuro. He was taking a nap, facing me. I banged my head onto my desk, thinking about the embarrassing moment that occurred earlier. (Haha..I do this, too if I got a bad grade on my test) This grabbed the attention of everyone in the room and even woke Kankuro up.

"Kiba, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked me. I nodded my head and Kakashi continued his lesson. I looked at Kankuro one more time and saw that he was looking at me, too. We turned our heads when we met eye contact and I stared out the window for the rest of the class.

Lunch was now here. I sat down on the table with Deidara, Tobi, Sasori, Hinata, Shino, and Naruto. Strangely Gaara wasn't here. I looked around the tables in the cafeteria and Gaara was sitting with his siblings. I sighed and sat down. Naruto looked gloomy and I tried to cheer him up.

"Did you try talking to him?" I asked. He nodded his head. "What did he say?" Naruto looked even more gloomy. "He said to go away…" Now he looked like he was going to cry. Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. "I-It's o-ok, N-Naruto." She was blushing. I smiled at her courage to talk to Naruto. When she found out Naruto was dating a guy, she passed out. The next day, she acted normal again, supporting Naruto's relationship.

She looked at me. "Kiba. What happened during class, first period?" I blushed right away. Everyone at the table knew that I was into guys, especially Kankuro. I told them about what happened in the morning. Their eyes widened. Even Naruto looked surprised.

"Kiba, my man. You should have asked him out" Deidara said. He was dating Tobi. I blushed. "I don't even know if he would return my feelings."

"Who will return your feelings?" I heard a voice say. I turned around and saw Kankuro.

End of Chapter 1. Hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2- Can I Talk To You?

Chapter 2. Wow Yoai fan fiction is really fun to write. I should start making more of these…but I'm busy with 2 stories now.(Wattpad and this story) Actually 3. I'm helping my friend write her own manga. Busy busy.

Also, I have spring break projects to do. And then state tests come. Fuck schooollll….. I just want to watch and read Naruto all day. I'm really behind. I'm only up to the part where Itachi and Sasuke vs. Kabuto. I read the mangas. I don't watch the anime. I would like to, though.

Enjoy the chapter! Lemon!

"K-Kankuro!" I almost shouted. Kankuro smirked. "Are you always this jumpy?" he asked me. I blushed. "Sure, I guess. Anyways, what do you need?" I asked him, not trying to sound rude. Kankuro was silent, looking like he was trying to find the right words to say.

"C…Can I see you after school? I need to talk to you about something…" Kankuro mumbled. My eyes widened. "Where?" I asked. He was silent, trying to think again. He leaned over and whispered into my ear, "The abandoned janitor room…" His voice sent chills down my spine. "O-Ok" I said.

He leaned back and smiled, walking back to his table. "Tobi thinks that you just might have a chance with Kankuro.." Tobi said. He nuzzled his head onto Deidara's shoulder and gave a thumbs up to me. I smiled. 'Maybe…'

When the next class started, I couldn't stop thinking about what Kankuro said to me. I wasn't paying attention and kept glancing at Kankuro. He was sleeping again, though. I smiled. 'His face is so handsome…' I started to think about how his face would look like without the paint and blushed. The bell rang and the periods went by fast, since I didn't pay attention at all during class today.

When the final bell rang, I transported myself to the abandoned room. It was dark, so I started clawing at the air, trying to find the switch. When I finally found the switch, I pulled on it and Kankuro came in.

He smiled at me. "So you came…" he said. I nodded. 'I was alone in a room. With Kankuro. Is this a dream?' I blushed. "So…I heard that your into guys…" he started to say. My eyes widened at his statement.

"Are you serious? There's a rumor that I'm gay?" I asked. Kankuro looked worried for a minute and calmed down. "No. I just heard from a little bird…" He started to walk closer to me and I stepped back, my back hitting the wall. Kankuro smirked when he saw that I was cornered.

"Who is this little bird?" I asked him. "I promised I wouldn't tell…" Kankuro replied. I raised an eyebrow and he was standing in front of me. "So is it true that you're into guys?" he asked. I nodded. "Yeah…Are you?" I asked. "Yeah. And this one guy caught my attention…" Kankuro's face was inches away from mine. "Who is it?" I asked seductively. "You" Kankuro said, before putting his lips onto mine.

The kiss was light and soft at first, but I wrapped my arms around Kankuro's neck, pulling him closer. I licked his bottom lip, but he wouldn't open his mouth. I frowned. I removed one arm from his neck and rubbed his clothed erection. He moaned, opening his mouth and I slipped my tongue inside. I explored every part of his mouth, my tongue rubbing against his. Then I let him explore mine. We separated for air.

I licked from his lips to his neck. I sucked on his neck, looking for his sweet spot. When I finally found it, hearing a loud moan from Kankuro, I bit down. I accidently bit down too hard, drawing blood. He winced in pain and growled. "Sorry" I whispered before licking the blood. When it was clean, I went back to kissing Kankuro. It was rough and bruising.

Kankuro pulled away, frowning. "Kissing isn't enough. I need to do something below." I got his message and went down to my knees. He growled and I looked at him. "You can do it to me next time." "Fine, but I'm warning you, I'll do it rougher" he warned. I nodded. "Fine."

I wanted to tease him first. I rubbed his clothed erection, moving my fingers from the tip to the base. It was very long. He moaned at my actions. "You have a huge dick, Kankuro" I commented. He smirked. "Instead of touching it, why not start sucking it?" "Because I want this moment to last longer" I replied. He was silent.

I became hard and couldn't take it anymore. I pulled down his pants and boxers slowly. His erection was in front of my face. "Yes…Very long indeed" I hissed. "Hurry up" Kankuro complained. I ignored him. With a finger, I began touching his erection the same way I did before. He whined and moaned at the same time. "Kiba, please…" he begged. I smirked.

I held his erection, moving up and down, licking the pre cum off. He moaned loudly. "Already getting horny?" I teased. "S-Shut up…" he said. I licked his erection up and down and then began sucking. I deep throated his erection, ignoring the gag reflexes. He moaned. "K...iba….Faster…." he said through moans. I gladly did as I was told.

As I was sucking, I put one of my hands into my boxers. Kankuro saw what I was doing. I started to pump my erection as I was sucking on his. My movements became faster and I could feel his and my organism come. His erection was twitching and he gave one last moan before shooting his seed into my mouth. I swallowed the salty liquid. Then my seed came and I shot it in my pants. I moaned as I pulled Kankuro's erection out of my mouth. I licked his erection one last time before standing up.

Kankuro looked at my hand. "Must be a mess down there. Let me help you clean…" he said seductively. He licked my hand, tasting my seed. He then kissed me, tasting his own. "You were good at this. Did you do it before?" he asked. I shook my head. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Interesting…" He began sucking on my neck and made his own mark on me. I moaned. "Kiba?" he started to say. "Yes?" I replied. "Will you be my boyfriend?" he asked. I was silent and my face grew hot. "Yes" I whispered. He kissed me one last time.

"I hate to leave you like this, but I have to go. Temari will kill me if I'm late" Kankuro said. "It's fine. See you tomorrow?" I asked. He nodded, "Bye Kiba" "Good bye, Kankuro" We both walked out of the room and went our separate ways.

Lemon scene. DIdja like it? I need to update my wattpad story, so last chapter for today. Good night~~~


	3. Chapter 3- Bored

Forget about what I said about Chapter 2 being the last chapter. This story is too fun. This chapter will be the last chapter for today.

I was walking out of the school until I heard a noise come from behind the school. I quietly went to the back of the school. My eyes widened at the sight. Gaara was pinning Naruto the wall. I made sure that I wasn't seen.

Naruto looked mad and was struggling to be let go. "Let me go, Gaara" he snapped. "No" Gaara stubbornly said. "Why? You avoid me and now you want to talk?" Naruto was struggling from Gaara. Gaara looked sad. "Sorry about that. But Kankuro and Temari almost found out that I was dating you."

Naruto didn't look mad anymore. "Ohhhh…Then you should have told me, Gaara." He kissed Gaara's forehead where his tattoo was. Gaara kissed Naruto on the lips roughly. 'I should give them their privacy…'

I was about to back away when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped and turned around. It was Kankuro. "Kankuro! What are you doing here?" I whispered. "Why are you-"he said aloud. I covered his mouth with my hand. "Shush!" I hissed.

Kankuro looked around the corner and saw Gaara and Naruto doing their thing. "Oh" Kankuro whispered. "Are you going to tell Temari?" I asked him, still whispering. Kankuro shook his head. "Of course not. I'm no snitch. Anyways, I'm gay, too, remember?" Kankuro leaned over and kissed me.

Gaara stood next to me with his arms crossed. "Kankuro. You're into guys?" Gaara questioned. Kankuro pulled away from me. "Fuck" he cursed under his breath. He looked at Gaara, who was sweating. "It looks like you had fun" Kankuro said, trying to change the subject. It worked. Gaara glared at him. "Shut up. Let's go home." He walked around Kankuro and walked home. Kankuro gave me one last kiss and followed Gaara.

Naruto looked at me, smiling ear to ear. "You told Kankuro you liked him?" he asked. "Yeah" I blushed. "Did you guys fuck yet?" Naruto suddenly said. My eyes widened. "N-No!" I almost yelled. "You should. It feels good" Naruto said. "You did it with Gaara before?" I asked. He nodded. "Yeah" he said, blushing. "Doesn't it hurt?" I asked him. "It hurts at first, but the pleasure comes next after the pain goes away." "I see…" was all I could say.

Naruto put his arm around my shoulder. "We should be going. Since my house is in the same direction as yours, I'll walk home with you." I nodded. "Alright."

During the walk, we talked about sex and other random things. When I told him about what I did with Kankuro, Naruto was surprised. "Congrats Kiba Inuzuka. You finally have someone to fuck!" I blushed at Naruto's comment. "Shut up, Naruto…" I said in a warning tone. "My house is right over there! I'll see you, Kiba!" Naruto quickly said and ran away again. I rolled my eyes.

I walked inside my house and Akamaru greeted me inside. When he smelled Kankuro on me, he growled. "Don't worry, Akamaru. It's just Kankuro. We're dating now! I'm so happy!" I hugged Akamaru and he nuzzled me in understanding. He barked, congratulating me.

I pat him on the head and headed to the bathroom, taking a shower. I heard a knock come from the front door. "Aw shit! I forgot to lock the door. I hope no one tries to attack me..." I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel, covering my lower parts. I went to the front door and found it opened. 'Shit! Shit! Shit!'

I closed the door and felt someone suck on my neck on the spot where Kankuro had bitten. I moaned aloud. I turned my head to see that it was Kankuro. "What are you doing here?" I asked him. "I was bored and Temari didn't care where I went. So I went to visit my adorable boyfriend."

He nibbled on my ear lobe. "Don't call me adorable!" I was embarrassed. "But you are" Kankuro protested, turning me around and pinning me to the wall. "How did you find out where I live?" I asked Kankuro, who was kissing and licking my triangle tattoos on my cheeks. "I ran into Naruto as I was walking around here, bored." I frowned. 'That Naruto….'

"I came here to return the favor, but rougher…" Kankuro said seductively. I pushed him away. "I just took a shower" I protested. "Look around the house, but I don't want to do it now…You can sleep over if you want. I live alone" I offered Kankuro. He pouted. "But I'm in heat" Kankuro admitted. His sad eyes made me feel bad.

"Fine. You can join me in the shower, if you know what I mean…" I said. Kankuro looked excited. I held his hand and led him to the bathroom.

You can guess what'll happen next. I'm stopping here, though. Mwhaha…


	4. Chapter 4- Secrets

Good morning! I'm really excited for this chapter. It's fun to write! Enjoy! Lemons!

Kiba held my hand and led me up the stairs. Akamaru just sat on the bottom of the stairs, knowing what was going to happen. 'Smart dog' I smirked.

I was inside the bathroom and Kiba turned on the water, waiting for it to become warm. "So..." he started to say, "Do you really like me or did you just want to find someone to fuck?" he said slyly. My eyes widened at the question. I saw him blush and quietly lecture himself. "S-Sorry. I was just thinking aloud."

I walked over to where he was and sucked on his neck. "I really like you" I answered him. He blushed, moaning. "Do you like me?" I asked. "Y-Yeah. I actually had a crush on you for a long time…" he admitted, blushing harder. I could see his blush blend with his triangle tattoos. "For how long?" I asked. "Since we were freshmen..." My eyes widened. "What a coincidence. The same for me as well"

I started to pull off the towel, but Kiba stopped me. "Then why wait until now to tell me?" He avoided eye contact. "I had to make sure you were into guys." I turned his head by holding his chin and kissed him roughly. He pulled down my hood and took off my shirt. "I want to see how you look like without the paint….please?" he begged. I smirked. "Sure, but let's go in the shower first." I pulled down my pants and boxers. He took off his towel and went inside the shower. "Nice ass" I commented. "Thanks" he joked.

I went inside the shower and he put his arms around my neck and kissed me. I was stubborn and wouldn't open my mouth. He sucked on my neck and I opened my mouth, moaning. He took this chance and stuck his tongue inside, exploring my mouth. "I promised I would let you control last time" he whispered and stopped exploring my mouth, letting me take control. I stuck my tongue inside his mouth and avoided his fangs. I tasted his taste and rubbed my tongue against his, making him moan.

I touched his chest and started rubbing his erection. He moaned loudly. "You're already so hard…" I commented. I leaned over to ear. "We'll fuck another time" I said. He nodded. I was impatient, so I went to my knees and began sucking. Kiba moaned loudly, trying to speak. I licked the silt and he started panting. I started sucking again, harder and rougher. After a few minutes, I felt his erection twitch inside my mouth. Giving me one last moan, he poured his seed inside of my mouth. I swallowed the liquid and gave his erection one last lick before standing up.

He ran his fingers through my hair and kissed me, licking his seed from inside my mouth. "That felt good" he commented. He got a wash cloth and started wiping the paint off from my face, softly and gently. When he was done, he took a step back and observed my face. He grinned, baring his fangs. "You really are handsome, Kankuro" he said. "And you really are cute, Kiba" I added on. We both blushed. Kiba began washing me and I did the same, even though he was already clean.

When we were done, Kiba turned off the water and we went outside of the shower. We dried ourselves and Kiba kissed me. "Do you want to keep this a secret?" he asked. I shrugged. "Only if you want to. Most boys in our school are gay, anyways."

"Let's keep it a secret…for now" Kiba said. "Alright" I agreed. I put on my clothes and he went to his room to put on his clothes.

We sat down on the couch and watched movies. Kiba leaned his head on my shoulder. He bit down on my sweet spot on my neck and I looked at him, surprised. "What was that for?" I asked. "To mark that you are mine forever" he replied. I did the same for him and we both fell asleep hours later.

Lemons and cuteness. How you liked it.


End file.
